Remembering You
by Hachi Mitsu
Summary: A semi-AU based on what happend during the silver mel. and it's affects on the present day.


Remembering You Again

Remembering You Again

By hachi mitsu

05.12.98

Chapter 1

[dream]   
in what seems like the runes of a once beautiful city, a girl runs towards a tall uniformed figure, beside the figure, there is a huge door. "please don't leave me…"   
"its for ur own good…if u stay here, u'll die. It much too dangerous. They might return for u. Go through the door, it'll lead u to a new and peaceful life on Earth. U'll be happy there." despite his intentions, the figure reaches out to hold the girl within his arms.   
"I don't care, I just want to stay here, with u." the girl began sobbing.   
"shh… it gonna-" a sudden explosion interrupted him. A powerful blast of energy hit the two and broke them apart.   
"u thought that u could escape, I think not. U will die, just like all the others. A cloaked shadow appears. He prepares to blast the girl, but at the last moment, the figure jumped in front of the girl, excepting her blast.   
"NOOO!!!!!!" the girl screamed with anguish. a single beam brilliant light suddenly shot from a crystal locket around her neck. It pierced the shadow's heart and turned it to ashes… the girl didn't even notice. She continued to hold on to the figure. "please don't die, ur all I have left. They're all dead, everyone I've ever loved, they killed them all. Please don't u die too."   
"I'm sorry Amber. I'll always be there, watching over u…" the figure slowly faded away.   
"NOOOOOO…"   
[end of dream] 

Milie sat up in bed clutching at a crystal locket around her neck as if it was strangling her. Its always that same dream every single night for the past week. Rubbing her head in confusion, she walked to her balcony. She looked up, the sky above seems to be an eternal sheet of darkness, pierced with tiny pinpricks of light. Looking up, she could almost remember a time long ago when she was part of that magnificent wonder…this seems so familiar. It felt as if she had stood on a balcony a million times before, viewing the starry night. But that's not possible… Milie ran her fingers through her dark brown hair with frustration. The dreams were always there, but from the day she set foot in Japan two days ago, they've grown more and more realistic… at times its realistic becomes unbearable… she felt as if she just had to remember something or die trying… she's never told anyone about the dreams. They would just think that she's crazy… maybe she is… 

~~~

in a dark gloomy cave, a figure lies within an open coffin. Suddenly, its eyes shot open, glowing with an eirie light. Shadows began forming around the coffin, each one with its own glowing set of eyes. "awaken oh mighty master …" the chatting continued, until it became unbearable, but the creature does not stir, only a thin voice could heard from it.   
"Kundo…I need energy…" a hooded figure, answering the call, separated it self from the rest of the shadow.   
"it is done my lord" 

~~~

"hi everyone, haven't seen u guys for ages, with Galaxia gone and everything." Serena ran towards a large group of girls sitting on the steps of Rei's temple with Luna clinging to her back. Ever since that last battle with Chaos the group of senshis grown rather apart. The inner senshis started to focus more on their school work, now that they no longer have any monsters chasing after them. And the outer senshis, Haruka and Michiru went on pursuing their dreams, Haruka to be a racer and Michiru to be a violinist, which they had long ago abandoned since the day they had received their transformation pens more than a year ago becoming sailor Uranus and Neptune. Hotaru now lived the normal life of a little girl that she had always been denied and Setsuna too now able to live a normal life now that she has been released from her post at the gate of time.   
"Serena, ur late" Rei screamed at the blonde in utter frustration. Yup, everything's still the same. "can't u be on time for once in ur life?"   
"hey! Don't yell at me… besides, what so important about this meeting. It can't be senshi business cause Galaxia is already defeated." Serena wined with her usually complaints. Ever since they kicked Chaos' butt a month ago, things have been pretty quiet… which was good, cause that meant no senshi meeting for her to go to and no Rei to yell at her.   
"Well that's what we thought too, but that apparently is not the case. I've sensed a tremendous amount of negative energy for the past few days." Haruka sighed thoughtfully. She wasn't surprised. It has been peaceful for too long. It just seems too strange that it would be so quite, considering the non stop fighting that the senshis had have gone through for the last few years. It just seem too perfect.   
"haruka's right, the crashing waves of sea tells me that a new enemy will soon appear. More powerful than any we've ever seen. We should be on our alert." Michiru added with concern.   
"I know what u two mean. I did a fire reading last night, and I got the same feeling. But something else as well. Kinda like a sense of awakening. Like a tragic secret, locked away for many years… about to be reveled again. I wonder what it means…" Rei looked off into the distance. The energy reading she had received from the fire reading seemed so familiar. Like she had accoutered it before. If only she could remember where. But there was something else… something that she had not tell the others. It was a dream she had. In the dream, a beautiful girl with golden red hair was telling her something really important… but she could not remember most of it… she could only recall a few words, something about how help shall appear… in the mist of their most desperate battle… help from their once greatest enemy, but now their most needed allies.   
"well, nothing has happen so maybe nothings really wrong" Serena exclaimed optimistically, interrupting Rei's thoughts. The dark tressed girl opened her mouth, about to criticize Serena's lack of common sense. Fortunately Amy quickly started talking to prevent another argument from arising between the two.   
"well, actually, I kinda know how Serena is feeling. I sure wouldn't want another enemy to appear. Lets keep our hopes up and not panic. But at the same time I do agree with keeping up out alerts. I will also check this out on my computer to do a matching on that negative energy u've been feeling."   
"good idea Amy, don't know what we would do without u." Leta patted her on the back with a relieved grin. "well, now that everything's been sorted out I suggest u guys enjoy the peacefulness, I have a too have the strangest feeling that it will not last." Luna jumped off Serena's shoulders and walked off.   
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" as luna ran down the steps of Rei's temple, a girl came running up the steps… needless to say, they collided…   
"are u all right??" the 9 girls and Artimes ran towards the two. The embarrassed girl lifted her head, it was Milie. "umm, I'm fine. Oh by the way, I'm looking for Serena."   
"I'm Serena."   
"oh… hi, I'm Milie, ur cousin from America. I got here 2 days ago but u weren't home. This morning ur mom said that u would be here."   
"Serena, u had a cousin and u never told us???" "well sure I do. Hi Milie, welcome to Japan. These are my friends, Rei, Amy, Leta, Mina, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru and Michiru. Oh, and the white kitty is Artimes and the black one is Luna." Serena said hastily, trying to change the subject. She gestured to each one of the girls who each in turn smiled and said hi.   
"hi Milie, welcome to Japan"   
"hi"   
"hi Milie"   
"hey, how ya doing"   
"hi Milie, welcome."   
"Hi"   
"hey"   
"hello"   
"nice to meet u Milie"   
"oh, hi everyone. I can't help but wonder how come a meatball head like Serena could have such smart looking friends." Milie smiled sweetly at the group.   
"neither can I…" Rei muttered under her breath. Serena, opened her mouth wide, she drew a breath and was about to complain but Mina quickly stuffed a cookie in her mouth. Milie giggled at the amusing scene but the others just rolled their eyes at Serena. "well it was nice meeting u, I'll be going now. Gotta get my stuff ready for school tomorrow." Milie winked at Serena and walked off.   
"isn't Milie the best. Although I do wonder how she could be so happy. She used to live with her parents, but they had just died from a car accident, and she came to live with us. Maybe its cause she's in shock…" Serena explained to her wide eyed friends.   
"that's terrible, maybe-"   
"this may just be wrong but could she be more than just ur cousin. Have u know her before she came to live with u? cause I got the strangest energy readings from her.   
"yeah, like Rini, and chibi-chibi…"

[unfinished]


End file.
